Things That Should Be Left In The Dark
by Leon Sage
Summary: Sam is handcuffed to a chair in a police station. A Leviathan in Dean's form comes for him.


"Goddamn hand-… Mmh…" Sam was trying as hard as he could to get out of the handcuffs, but he didn't have a chance in hell since he didn't even have a paperclip to help him pick it. He didn't know where Dean was, or what was happening outside, but he was sure it wasn't anything good. There had been no movement or any noise from outside for the last tem minutes, and Sam could only come up with two possibilities: either everyone went for coffee at the same time, or the Leviathan's had caught up, and he didn't like the odds.

Suddenly the door was flung open and Sam looked up, ready to fight whatever came through, but what he saw made him so relieved that he almost passed out. "Dean," he sighed and let his shoulders slump a little. "You okay?" he asked, giving his brother a grateful smile.

Dean looked at Sam briefly and winked, a little unlike him, Sam thought, but when he closed, locked and placed a chair in front of the door, Sam knew it wasn't Dean. He went stiff in his seat as the Leviathan turned and gave him a wide smile. "Hello, Sammy," it said and cracked his knuckles.

"Y-You're not Dean," Sam said, and although he was trying to not show his uncertainness, the Leviathan obviously knew. "Tsk tsk tsk, Sammy," it said and started pacing, "you know I have all of Dean's memories and thoughts right? So you obviously know that I know when you're scared," it came up behind Sam and leaned down next to Sam's right ear, "and I know you're scared Sammy boy." He looked into the mirror and saw Sam closing his eyes and smirked, he had him right where he wanted him.

He leaned in closer and whispered into Sam's ear, "You know, he's always wanted to fuck you, Sam. Always. And you never made it easy for him. Coming out from the bathroom in a towel, sleeping shirtless, even dressing your wounds drives him crazy." As he said this, he put a hand on the left side of Sam's neck, but Sam pulled away. "D-don't lie," he said. Dean smirked and hugged Sam from behind, but at the Sam time, pulled Sam's head to the side and bit down on his neck. "Oh, Sam, did you think that my brother wouldn't have told me about what goes on in YOUR melon too?" he reached down and grabbed Sam's crotch, happily surprised to find Sam hardening. "You've got a dirty little secret too, don't you?" He yanked Sam's head back by his hair and looked down at him with a grin. "You wanna be fucked by Dean just as bad."

Dean pressed his lips down on Sam's and Sam tried to protest, but before he could move his body, the Leviathan leaned up and laughed. "You brother's are pathetic, you know. So much power, so much opportunity, and what do you do? You just pine for each other. Well, you know what, Sammy," he leans in to Sam's ear again, "I'm gonna do Dean a little favor."

Sam felt himself being lifted of the seat and heard the chair get kicked away. He closed his eyes and felt himself being flattened onto the desk. He let out a gasp as he felt Dean's body lie flat against his and his hot breath against him again. "And, Sam, if the real Dean comes in, I'm not gonna stop," he said and Sam felt Dean's fingers unbuckle his belt and take off his jeans slowly. All the time he was whispering thing's to Sam, things he would do, things that apparently, Dean wanted to do to Sam.

Dean put his hands under Sam's shirt and dug into Sam's flesh, running his nails down Sam's back hard. Sam gasped in pain, but Dean put his hand around Sam's front and palmed him. He stifled a moan by biting his lower lip, but Dean saw that and slowly turned Sam's head to the side and kissed his neck and bit down a little. "Ah…" Sam moaned out finally, "P-Please… don't d-do this," he said.

But the Leviathan laughed and pulled off Sam's boxers, revealing Sam's throbbing dick and ass. Dean laughed, but Sam heard him sigh softly as he pressed himself against Sam's back. He pulled Sam up and held on to his chest and unbuttoned his shirt, one button at a time. "You know, -pop- you don't know –pop- how long –pop- Dean has been –pop- dreaming about –pop- bending you over –pop-…" then he pulled off Sam's shirt and slammed him back down on the table, "and fuck you open."

Sam was slapping himself on the inside, but he couldn't help himself, tears broke the surface as he felt that thing press himself into Sam. He cried out as he felt Dean move back and then back in harder. He clamped his hands down around the handcuffs, but nothing could stop the pain. That thing had gone in dry, and it was currently lubricating himself with Sam's own blood. It laughed out maniacally, "Feel's good, don't it Sammy? To be fucked like a girl. To be fucked like one of those girls that Dean loves to do." Sam screamed for him to shut up, but the Leviathan just pushed harder. "You know he pictured you, Sam. You under him, you riding his dick, you sucking him off. That got him off every single time. You."

Just then Sam heard the door break down and felt a sharp pain as he felt Dean's dick being removed from him at lightning speed. He gasped out in pain, but suddenly, there was another Dean's hands on him. "N-No, please, no more," Sam begged, but Dean spoke softly, "Shh, Sam, it's me, it's Dean, I'm here."

Dean worked fast in taking the handcuffs off Sam and putting on his shirt. But he stopped and looked at Sam properly. He was still shaking a little, and there were tear tracks on his face, but Sam was silent. "S-Sammy?" Dean started, but when he got no response, he continued, "Sammy, I have to check you."

"Dean, just tell me one thing," Sam said quietly, not looking up at Dean, "…did… The Leviathan-…" But a look of understanding crossed Dean's face. "Sammy, don't. Please." Sam looked up at him seriously. "Did you always want me like that, Dean?"

Dean sighed and looked away, this was going to be a long night.


End file.
